Punk Rock Camp!
by Acrulad
Summary: Well this is a yaoi fic Dont like dont read even though you migh laugh your head off but oh well!This is about new camp starting in the summer and renji wants to joing in and so ichigo must join too but they never thought that that would be just to ...
1. The begining

**umm okay so i wanted to start a new fic while i could! ya know i still need to finish up my fics though but i cant help it and just to warn you this fic is YAOI!!dun like dun read but if you want to laugh well i think you will in this fic it has alot off humor!!^_^ XP well there would be alot of faces like this in the fic just becaz it maybe you'll laugh like my sister in a roaler coaster trust me!XPshe laughs for everything!even for a dog peeing in her shoe!!!XD yeah...so i hope you enjoy!!and i promise i will update soon!!!!^_^In this fic and in the others too!so if your reading any other one that im writting i'll update soon!^^really soon....**

* * *

**JoaNymAr12:Punk Rock Camp!STARTE!!!**

**Renji:CAMERA?**

**Ichigo:CHECK!!!**

**Renji:DRAMA?**

**Ichigo:CHECK!!!**

**JoaNymAr12:ACTION!!!**

**1 minute later~**

**JoaNymAr12:WAIT!!I MADE A MISTAKE!!The story cant start without the reader not knowing what pov. is!!!AH~!!!0o0 oh no!!!!**

**Renji:AH!!WELL THEN SAY IT DAMNT!YOU MADE US WAIST PRISIUS TIME!!!BECAUSE YOU JUST REMEMBERD THAT?!?!**

**JoaNymAr:*ignores renji*This is Strawberrie's-kun pov.!^^**

**Ichigo:IM NOT STRAWBERRY!!DAMNT!!YOU DIMMWIT!!**

**Renji:umm i just agree by the 'DAMNT!!YOU DIMMWIT!!'part**

**JoaNymAr12:Because of that pienaple head now you have to say the disclaimer!!**

**Renji:OVER MY dead BODY!!!**

**JoaNymAr12:Okay..^^*takes out a takana out of nowhere***

**Renji*looks at the takana and gulps*umm DISCLAIMER!:JoaNymAr12 DOESNT OWN BLEACH!!!**

**JoaNymAr12:GooD BoY!!**

**Renji:s-s-shut up!!**

**JoaNymAr12:NOW let this fic begin!noe where were we before that interuption.....ah!right!**

**JoaNymAr12:Punk Rock Camp!!STARTE!!!!**

**Renji*sight*:camera?**

**JoaNymAr12:PuT POWER IN IT!!!**

**Rnji:CAMERA?**

**JoaNymAr:yup like that!**

**Ichigo:CHECK!!!**

**Renji:DRAMA?**

**Ichigo:CHECK!!!**

**JoaNymAr12,Renji,Ichigo:ACTION!!!**

* * *

Today was one hot and really bad day,today being the day that i got not just bored BORED!B-O-R-E-D!!Yeah you get the point!As i was walking by the sidewalk lisenting to my ipod,this dog come up and since i wasnt paying any attention to it since i was waiting for the light to turn red so i could pass the street,somehow the dog peed in my shoe i almost killed it by just looking at it almost...if looks could killl they say...then for my bad luck it got more warmer!Shit it even felt like if i was in hell burning with the devil itself laughing at me while i want to go to heaven to see all those beautiful chick souls!Damn what in hell did i do?Anyways as i was saying it got more warmer and my shoe was made up by pee and it was warmer and more warmer until i couldnt resist it and startrd running to my for my bad luck it started raining but it felt good so i stopped so my shoe could get clean and i could get fresh water that'll make me sick in my face then i started to run again so i wouldnt get more sick i mean warm sick(1) and found refuge on a bus stop and seated myself in the felt quiet nice though to be alone and-

"ICHIGO!!What cha doing here man?" a very familiar voice said.

"Renji I didnt saw you here."I said(Remember ichigo's pov.)

"HA-HA! No wonder your a dumass!"Renji said (he might be occ in the fic...)

"ah.....WAIT!IM NOT A DUMASS YOU JERK!"I said

"Dum-ASS!"

"DORK!"

"STUPID!"

"HOE!"

"ASS-HOLE!"

"..."

"HA!YOU GAVE UP!"Renji said

"rrrgghh"i groweld i couldnt help it! I just wasnt in the mood....

"So~ did you heard what new camp is comming?!"Renji said

"huh?Camp?Comming?What?" i said

"MAN!!You need to listen and listen closely there is a new camp!!And im so joining it!dude!It wont end until every member is a Punk Rocker!The name of the Camp is Punk Rock Camp!And is so hot with the chicks and stuff oh man im so joining are you?" renji said

"umm should i?"i asked really not interested then i heard voices coming closer but didnt recognise the voices were like next to the bus stop and then they entered the bus wich made me choke on the pure air!There were Two guyes and a kid!

One of the guyes looked like he was a punk rocker!He had spiked light bluish hair and light bluish kinda represented a cat in some terms!He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a tiger and some bagguie pants and a belt with a cat in the front...weird...and some black and blue a peircing in his one if you want to some blue light eyelinner under his in my opinion was stupid!XD

The other guye looked likely discribe to much but had black hair wich wasnt spiked it was down and bluish darkly light green eyes!And there was like some tear tattue under his eyes wich made him look as if he was was wearing some dark green jacket with a light green jacket and some baggie pants weich werent hanging lost like the firt guy and some black and green a piercing in his lower had some eye linner in his eyes.

And the kid well the kid looked HOT!!0_0!Wait did i just said hot?OMG! okay i pass to much time with rangiku-san i admeted!Ah well the kid had a white hat with a white jacket that had a dragron running around the frront and back i guess since the head in in the area of the he had a white and blue some black skinny some white and black his featurs were:pale light skin,Aquamarine eyes,And some Black eye linner,A piercing in his lower lip and in his ears!HE looked HOT!!But why would a kid have all that stuff?

"Guess we'll need to wait here ulquiorra"The one with bluish hair said

"Shut up trash like you shouldn't talk and if we had gone the right way we wouldnt be in this huge mess!" the one with black hair said

"OH SO NOW IM TRASH!!YOU BASTARD!GO TO HELL!!" the one with bluish hair said or basically screamed and came and sat by the end of the bench where me and renji were sitting on.(he might be occ too)

"Ha i'll see you there anyway trash like you always go to hell!Grimmjow"The one with black hair said wich i think was named what a trublesome name god!(might be occ too~)

"Pff!Fuck off somewhere else!And leave me alone!"The one with bluish hair said wich i think that was named by Grimmjow.

"Hmm what time and what day?"Ulquiorra said i think was named

"SEE?!Your the same trash then!YOU DUMASS!"Grimmjow said

And so they started arguing about trash?cats?candy?cloth?WTF?!And by the whole intire time the kid didnt say anything but he got he's hat i froze in that same spot right there,That hair must be heaven to touch!It was white white like pure snow falling from if i could touch it.....WAIT A MINUTE THERE MY FRIEND!! What are you saying?!Wait What am i saying?!

"ARGHHH!!JUST SHUT UP!!"The kid must of had lost his temper to scream like his voice ah his voice it sounded so mature and-stop it right there man!

"IT WAS HIM WHO STARTED IT FIRST!"They said in union the looked at each other and glared

"I DONT FUCKING CARE!!!NOW SHUT UP AND BE QUIET WHILE I THINK OF A STUPID SOLUTION TO _YOUR _PROBLRMS!!"The kid said or screams again with anger marks on hir fore head.

"fine"They both the strangest thing happend the kid started jumping up and down like if he was hyper and started runing into the rain and out off the rain it was quiet amusing to see he said with such a hyperreactive voice:

"OH MY GAWD!!!ITS RANING!!!!SAVE YOURSELVES BEFORE IT CAN MAKE YOU DIE OFF THE SICKNESS!!!"And then he stormed off.

"Ah~ what now?Damn he got hyper by just looking at the rain he siriusly is psycho now i really belive you ulquiorra!"Grimmjow said

"The worst is yet to come,The worst is yet to come..."ulquiorra said

"what do you mean?"Grimmjow said

"You'll live to see it!Now just wait a mi-"he was cut off short by the kid

"ULQURRIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!WHAT CHA DOIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!OHHH~ WANT SOME TRASH?!WANT SOME~!?!JUST WAIT!!!YOU'LL SEE I BROGHT YOU SOME TRASH!SINCE YOU LOVE IT SO MUCH!!!!"The kid said by trying to grab a trashcan that was in front of the entrance of the bus stop.

"Amm,uhh, i really agree with toushiro in this one might as well help!"Grimmjow said getting up and going up to the kid wich who he called toushiro.

"Ah~ you came to help me Grimm-jaw-popted-kitty-cat-lover-past-over-car-killer-boom!?"Toushiro said

"HUH?!"Grimmjow said rasing an eyebrow

"hmmm it seems you dont like the nicky nanmed so~ i migh as well give you another one....hmmm...AHA!GRIMMJAWKILLERKITTYCATSLOVERFORLIFEGRIMMYMEAOWTOLOVEFOREVERCATSLOVERGRIMMYGRAMMYCAT!"He said with a satisfied smile

"HUUH?!?!DAMNT SHORTIE YOU NEED TERAPHY!!!"Grimmjaw said trying to catch the kid who started running towards renji.

"HEY FRINDS!!CAN I SIT NEXT TO YA?!"he asked me and he looked at me i blushed.

"Umm sure?"Renji said looking at me like if he was asking me for help wich i ignored

"ARIGATOO~~~!!"he said while hoping in between me and renji wich cased me to blush even more redder

"Ne, Ne?Pienaple head whats your name?Im curius!Im curius!"Toushiro said without even the slightest interenst in his voice

"PIENAPLE HEAD?!!?"Renji said guetting up

"Hmm it seems you dont like the nicky nanmed so as might as well change it ne?pienaple?.....hmmm....AHA!^^i got just the perfect one!*takes a deep breath*Piebaplketattoeddudefrackoutoffnowherbornwithoutintensions!!!ahhh!!!~ Hows that?"He said

"NANI!!!!?!?!?!?!"Renji said

"ah...ah~...."Toushiro trailed off by looking at the rain then the strangest happens he tilted his head and then got up and then he tried to go threw the glass wich was kinda funny beacause he did a pose like superman flying or something and stated running to the glass wich he got nocked out Ulquiorra,and grimmjow stared at him like if he was cazy wich in particular the kid was,then grimmjow walked to the kid and picked him up and put it him in his shoulder and started walking off,by ulquiorra walking behind.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"Me and renji start laughing so hard we couldnt a thunder was herd

"man we better get the hell out off here before we get chashed out!"Renji said guetting up from the floor and me folowing by.

"ok see ya tommorow?"i asked

"yeah see ya tommorow,ichigo,Oh and dont forget about the camp!We're going to sing in tommorow see ya!"Renji said running threw the i soon followed.

Once i got to my apartment i took a shower and went to i couldnt sleep at all all i could think off was the kid named toushiro wondering if i would see the psycho i laughed my head off by it and without realising it fell soon after it stoped raning.

_Not even if the rain starts or stops i'll think about you 'till the last minute off my life~_

* * *

**JoaNymAr12:Well this is my first Yaoi fic so it'll be helpful if you would tell me how i did!^^please review~ i know maby it sucked but c'mon gimmy a chance!And i know i made grimmjow ulquiorra occ but i dont know it just popped into my mind!And toushiro well yeah he was occ too but please if you liked this and it made you laugh a little please review and tell me!maybe youll like the next chap....well see ya then!**


	2. I'll miss you big time

**Okay!I know this fic might be OCC but then it wouldnt be funny and it wouldnt do this fic in the right purpouse!So please forgive me whoever you that think i need teraphy!Humphh!I aint a psycho~ XD ahahaha laugh while you can remember that there might be no more tommorow!See ya at the end~BOOM!**

**

* * *

**

JoaNymAr12:OH MAWGID!WAOW IM SO HIGH IN THE CLOUDS!!!

Matsumoto:When will i bug in the story?Im bored out of my life!for gods sake!

JoaNymAr12:Hehehehe just wait!You'll see you'll see!^^ this will be the best ehehehehe

Matsumoto:I want to say the disclaimer if i dont show in the story then!^^

JoaNymAr12:No need for that Sake-lover no need for that ^^ since you'll be in this chap for sure!

Matsumoto:Well who'll say the disclaimer then?O_O?

JoaNymAr12 *smirks* : I have some people who works for me so~ wanna watch?(_(

Matsumoto:SURE!!^^

JoaNymAr12:OKAY THEN LET SAID BEGIN!!Punk Rock Camp!STARTEE!!!

Renji: camera?

JoaNymAr12 *glares* :SAY it RIGHT!OR I'LL HUNT YOU IN YOUR DEAD DREAMS!!

Remji *gulps* :ermm CAMERA?

Ichigo:CHECK!!!

Renji,and Ulquiorra:DRAMA?!

Ichigo, and Grimmjow:CHECK!!!

JoaNymAr12,Matsumoto,Renji,Ichigo,Ulquiorra,and Grimmjow:ACTION!!

4 minutes later~

JoaNymAr12:OH NO!!!!!I FORGOT AGAIN!!No wonder the story wouldnt go!^^I forgot who's pov. is in this chappie.....MAN!OH RIGHT!!The pov. might change so~ yeah But it will start with pov. will be toushiro's so yeah you might get the point when you start reading...^^

Grimmjow:YOU IDIOT!!

Renji*sight*:Lets start again should we?CAMERA?

**Ichigo:CHECK!!!**

**Renji,and Ulquiorra:DRAMA?!**

**Ichigo, and Grimmjow:CHECK!!!**

**JoaNymAr12,Matsumoto,Renji,Ichigo,Ulquiorra,and Grimmjow:ACTION!!**

**Toushiro:^^ JoaNymAr12 doesnt own this thing what was it called again ulquiurrie?**

**Ulquiorra:Its ulquiorra not ulquiurrie!And JoaNymAr12 doesnt own bleach or else we would off had been wiped out of crazyness......**

**Toushiro:YEAH THAT!!!WELL ENJOY-**

**JoaNymAr12:Just go on lets start again but different!^^**

**Everyone else:NO~!!!*besides of a hyper toushiro***

**Toushiro:YAY!!!!!!^^**

**JoaNymAr12:Okay!I dont own bleach beccase its too bright for me to use!so~ LET**

**Toushiro:PUNK!ROCK!CAMP!**

**JoaNymAr12,and Toushiro:STARTEE!!!WEEEEE!!^^**

**Renji:ughhh! CAMERA?!AND DO IT RIGHT!!CAZ IM TIERD OF REPEATING MYSELF!!!**

**Ichigo:CHECK!!!**

**Renji,and Ulquiorra:DRAMA?!**

**Ichigo, and Grimmjow:CHECK!!!**

**JoaNymAr12,Toushiro,Matsumoto,Renji,Ichigo,Ulquiorra,and Grimmjow:ACTION!!**

* * *

Today was the best day of my life!^^Yes Yes the best day of my life!!^^Oh GAWD LOOK AT THAT at that what?Hmmm AH!!Amm yeah what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say the thing that i think i just reapeated....hmmm strange!I feel so high!Even thought im 4'5 *puts a face like this*X3 okay so where was i before ll that rucuss started...oh yeah i was saying that today was the best day of my life!^^Yes Yes the best day of my life!!^^Oh GAWD LOOK AT THAT at that that OLD LADY??Hmmm thats strange this people doenst have light ahahaha waow!MOMMY!!Hmm OH LOOK AT THAT!!Wait what that? AH!!Amm yeah what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before i was saying the thing that got me confused and got me to say what was i saying before the thing that got me confused and got me to say the thing that i think i just reapeated.....again?WAOW!Im making the buiggest record!*puts a face like this :D* Im so happy!!WEEEE!*starts jumping up and down*Waow now im really talking to myself i feel so lonely~ no wonder ulquiurrie likes trash!Becaz the trash is lonely~....Yeah that might be the reason...Oh did i told you?Todday is the best day of my life!Yes Yes the best day ever!^^ OH GAWD LOOK AT grimmjow walking to me right now and i think this is bad....-

"Toushiro!C'mon man!Get out of that mental talking and say goodbye to your sister!"Grimmjow why did he took my humor away!T^T(A/N im just gonna put the face caz i get tired of writting *Then he put a face like this* and stuff so you'll know that he's making a face like that)

"Fine"I mumbled.I really should get the hang of my 0 emotions!^o^ yes yes!That should do just great!Since i have no emotions right now besides that i feel so high!^///^ehehe

"Toushiro!Snap out of it!Siriusly dude!Your 16 now!Grow up!"Grimmjow said wich was bad because i punched him in his gut!X3 YUP!Im 16 SO WHAT!?Its not my fault i've got mental problems......Hmmmm even thought i go to teraphy they always tell me to wait wich means to not come back here you psycho!Wich basically-OHH A PUPPY!!!

"Oh god!Somebody kill him please!!"Grimmjow said trailing behind me while i was petting the dog.

"Oh~ so kawaii!(1)"I said

"Thanks but we shall get going see ya!"The women with the puppy said so i waved at them both with tears in my eyes and smiling!^^

"Ok now finish up here so you can say goodbye to your sister before the airplain flyes away"Grimmjow said guetting my hand and pulling me to a waiting staition off the airport where i saw my sister waiting to say goodbye to me wich i was going to return so~ you might wanna watch!^^

"Here i brought him before he could get emotional because he was petting a puppy and the lady said that they had to go and that same shit!"Grimmjow said letting my had go wich i took back because it stayed in the mid-air so yeah....qiuet amusing i know i understand you!^^

"Umm what's with the face toushi-kun?"Matsumoto !She's my sister....MAN! Now i need to say goodbye to her wich would be so~ cool!IM SO HAPPY SHE'S LEAVING FOR 3 WEEKS! YAY!!!PARTIE AT MY HOUSE!!!YAY!!!!X3

"Umm okay....So~ umm so i think this will be a see ya soon!okay?i dont want you guetting in trouble again!And go to teraphy while you can please dont be so harsh!And take care off yourself while im gone!okay?" Matsumoto said while somehow since i wanted some drama~ i started crying...yeah crying!Wich caused her to gasp and hug me to tightly and cause me to turn blue.....!

"I'm...*sniff*.....hick...im hick gonna hick...miss you *sniff* hick....so...hick...much~!"And i started crying more for more drama~ and wich she gave me a 'conforting' hug to calm me down wich i acepted!X3 and huged back then she told me to be careful and balh blah blah blah blah blah and went to the tunnel thingy and waved and then she dissapeard and then i stopped crying then i ....GOT HYPER!!!WEEEE!!!

"WEEEEEEEEE!!!NO MORE SISTER!!!YAY!!!!!NO ANNOYING SISTAH TO WATCH ME OVER!!HAHA!!!WEEE!!GO TO HELL DEVEIL!!!WOOOOHOOOO!!!"I said while jumping up and down wich caused me to trip over a chair and to fall face firt to the floor wich i think i broke my nose...and then everything went black.

* * *

**Normal pov.X3**

* * *

"AWW~ MAN~! Now i'll have to carry him over to the car and clean his brocken nose and AH~ this is so not fair if he would just snap out of his mental state wich is prettey bad he would be right now glaring at me!"Grimmjow said

"Well you'll have to do it anyways for something we're his body guard and for somethong we're his best friedns wich we're the only one who he has besides of matsumoto-sama"Ulquiorra said passing by toushiro to the other side of the airport wich was soon fallowed by Grimmjow and toushiro.

* * *

**_With Ichigo!_**

**_Still normal pov.!^^ XP X3!^^ XD yeah ignore me please!XDWAOW yeah i talk to much..._**

* * *

"Hmmm weird today is kinda chilly hah funny"Ichigo said trailing by the sidewalk to go wich to answer your question he joined the Punk Rock Camp!Wich was quiet HALIRIUS!To the strawberry but the pure strawberry couldnt take a white-haired kid the hole entire day.

"AH~ THEY WANT TO RAPE MEI!!!!AHHH!!!RAN!!RAN!!!FOR YOUE LI-"Toushiro said stoping well basically falling to the floor face first again wich caused his nose to brake again and started caused him to black out.

Ichigo beeing the idiot that he is and has been well just started laughing but then stopped when he saw how much blood the kid has he neeld down infront off toushiro and picked him up bridal-style wich cause him to blush and started to run to his father's he reached the clinic he went inside and plased toushiro in one of the displaced bed's of the clinic and went to find his old man.

Ichigo's thought's:_ I cant belive i found him again!O////////O damn!His so damn sexy!WAIT WHAT?!Maybe i shouldnt of had brought him here!AH~!Life isnt fair!DAMNT!Oh well might as well continue to look for the old man!_

"WELCOMEEEEEEE HOMEEEE ICHIGOOOOOOOOO~!"Isshin said

Ichigo's thoughts:_ Maybe it WAS a really bad idea coming in here in the first place...._

* * *

**JoaNymAr12:Im sorry if this was short but it was what i had in mind this hole entire day!^^I want to thank's to everyone who's reading this fic right now!^^Yeah and mostly to the one who review and to Fancy Kagome86 thanxx alot!!PPL!!XD hope you enjoyed and please review!!!^^please!!The only thing you gotta do is click the magic word and tell me how you like the fic and how much better i did!^^**

**The secret magic word that you have to click is just below!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Are you a stalker!

Here's the next chappie for you it might be funny while my head goes yeah....whatever!Go on with the chap!^_^

* * *

**JoaNymAr12:let Punk rock camp Sarte!!!!oh and sorry for the delay...**

**Ulquiorra:CAMERA?**

**Grimmjow:CHECK!**

**Renji:DraMA?**

**ichigo:CHECK!**

**everyone:ACTION!!!!!**

**Joanymar12:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!I forgot again!!!This is normal pov!^_^ok ACTION!**

* * *

**Normal pov~**

* * *

When Toushiro woke up he didnt know where he was,and to his dismay he had a headeach and his nose hurted more than felt like it was broken. it hurted more than necesarry it hurted like shit!And when he looked to his left he saw that he must be in a clinic or in a hospital but, if it was a hospital the walls would of had been white and there would of had been the heart monitor(A/N you know the thing that tells if your alive or dead?And it sounds like beep beep beep?Yeah that!)And there must of had been windows or something,since he have been to the hospital more than 100 times...ah he doesnt even want to remember.

"Ah finally my patient is awake!How do you feel?" A dude that looked about in his 30s-40s,he had a short beard and had black and black eyes.

"Who are you?"Toushiro asked

"Ohoho nice i'll take that as a and you may leave to the nearest lost alot of i dont have permission to tranfer it to by the way my name is kurosaki Isshin" The man said

"Thanks"Toushiro said sitting up,but he layed back down when he saw everything fussy,and when he felt that his body was feeling funny.

"But for now just rest" Isshin said.

And without him realising it he was already in a deep slumber.

"Oh~ im so taking pictures~ his so my dear masaki may like it!"That was the only thing he heard before he went to his slumber.

The second time he woke up,was by two loud voices.

"Daddy,ichi-nii, stop fighting!You might wake him up!"Yuzu said

"Yuzu dont even wont lesten i think he's already up."Karin said

"hnn" Was all Toushiro he opened his eyes everyone was looking at just stared back blankly.

"OH GOOOD MORNING!MY SON'S FIRST LO-"Isshin was cut off short by a punch in his face that sended him flying to the could even see a body's shape in it.

"hmm"Toushiro said while sitting up.

"You should lay back down!You dont know if you can faint and sleep for about another week!"Yuzu Toushiro's eyes widen.

"How long was i out?"Toushiro asked

"about two dad said it was because of the bloodloss."Karin said.

Toushiro looked at her he started bouncing in the bed.

"What are you doing!?Stop that!"Ichigo said while trying to get Toushiro to stay still.

"OH HAVE I SEEN YOU SOMEWHERE?!OHINEEDTOGOINEDDTOGOINEEDTOGO~!"Toushiro said.

"Whats your problem kid?"Ichigo move he got punched in the face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KID?!OH YOUR SO DEAD!!"Toushiro said while standing in the bed,ready to kill Ichigo.

"err...umm should i run?or should i just take this as a joke?I think i'll take it as a joke...yeah since a midget cant even get to my high level yeah!"Ichigo just complicated the problem.

Then Toushiro launched for Ichigo's throat,and got a very good catch,then he took Ichigo for a Ichigo called mercy,but Toushiro refused to leave it like that,so he got a more tight greep on Ichigo's neck,wich got Ichigo to call mercy as if there was no Yuzu screaming to them both to stop karin watching with amusing eyes.

"Ah isnt my son in-law just the perfect one?"Isshin asked

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!I 'AINT A MIDGET!YOUR JUST TO HIGH!!!TO HIGH!!"Toushiro said.

"MERCY!!!1MERCY!!!!DAD!!SOMEONE GET THIS PSYCHO OFF OF ME!!!!!"Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs while trying to get Toushiro off of himself.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME YOU PUNK?!HUH?!!"Toushiro said while taking the life out of Ichigo

"IM SORRY!!!IM SORRY!!PLEASE LET *caugh*ME GO!!!"Ichigo screamed again,wich calmed Toushiro to let go of Ichigo.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!DUDE??!"Ichigo said/screamed at Toushiro with an acusing finger and a hand around his thourt for protection.

Toushiro had long gone forgotten about him stared at him with a blank spression,while he shruged his he started jumping in the bed.

"Hmm weird..."Isshin said but trailed off.

"yeah..."Ichigo did the same.

"Isnt he cute karin?"Yuzu said with a camera in her hands.

"Hmm hey whitey do you play soccer?"Karin asked

At the mention of soccer he stoped jumping and looked at karin.

"OH~YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!BASICALLYIDOPLAY!!!!DOYOUHAVEABALL?DOYOU?DOYOU?"Toushiro asked with half exciment half hyperness in his voice.

It took a few minutes for everyone to produce and get what he was talking about.

"Yes yes i you want to play?"Karin asked

"YESHHHH!!I DO~!"Toushiro said while jumping again in the a hyper kid.

"How old are you kid?"Ichigo he only recived a death glare saying 'call me kid again and i'll kill you for sure'.

"Umm i mean whats your name?How old are you?Where do you live?"Ichigo tried again.

"Hmm why should i tell yo that informationhuh?"Toushiro his eyes went wide."Your one of THEM!"He said in so much fear,while backing away slowly.

"What do you mean?"Ichigo asked

"You,your one of THEM!"Toushiro reapeted.

"What are you talking about?"Ichigo tried again

"ULQUIORRA~!GRIMMJOW~!!HELP!!!AHHHH!!!!"Toushiro said while running to the window next to the desk,and opening it and jumping out.

"Dont let him get cant let him scape!He might get more hurt."Isshin said in a sirius voice.

"MOMMMY~!!RANGI-CHAN~!!!ULQUIURRIEEE!!!GRIMMJAW~!!!HELP!!!!HELP!!!!HE- Ohhh a teddy-bear!Aww"Toushiro said whie stoping in front of a store where he saw a big panda so he entered it and bought the went outside while hugging the teddy-panda as if there was no tommorow.

"There you are!"Ichigo said

"Isnt he cute~!Awww!!"Toushiro said while hugging the teddy-panda more tighter.

"okay..."Ichigo said

"Oh~ hmm what was i going to say?hmm weird...i remember...oh right!I was running away from those rapists!haha!ah~ ah....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!AIZEN!!!!RUN!!!AHH!!HELP!!!"Toushiro said while throwing the teddy high in to the clouds and running at full spid while nocking out Ichigo.

_Even if your crazy,i like it makes me like you even more._

* * *

**JoaNymAr12:Sorry but im going to stop it here!XP hehe!Sorry for the delay!**

**Toushiro:JOANY-CHAN~WANT MODCHA?!?!?!WEEEEEEEEE!!!waaa~WEEE**

**JoaNymAr12:only if you do me a favor**

**Toushiro:SUREEEEEE!!WAAA!!LOOK AT THIS!!OH MY GOD!THAT IS HOT!!*Puts face to the screen and gets a nosebleed***

**JoaNymAr12:What are you nosebleeding for?**

**Toushiro:MINE!That hottie ove there who's reading this!MINE!!**

**JoaNymAr12:Uhh never mind..i'll do it!Why dont you get the labtop?And do whatever you want with it!^^**

**Toushiro:heehhe....sure!But first*Cleans the blood out*I want to be a model!Weee~*takes shirt off and puts a sexy pose*REVIEW!OR ELSE IM NOT GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN!**

**JoaNymAr12:Have someone told you that your such a ginius?**

**Toushiro*still in pose*:YUP!IM THE chosen PlEASE REVIEW~Ah MY TEDDY PANDA!!*runs for and then cuddles in it,and falls asleep***

**JoaNymAr12:Aww well please review!:P :D see yah next time~**


	4. My new pet! Oh we meet again old buddy!

A/N:**well well well! look at you pplz! ^^ well yeah thank ya ppl! ya really wants meh to keep going! isnt it awsome! =D yah! and now im so going to write! MWUAHAHAHAH!!!Well what are we waiting for?!**

**Ichigo: For you to start the thingy you always say....**

**Me: OH! no wonder...oh and before i forget im gonna start putting me instead of my penname! woo!**

**Ichigo: just get on with it im tired!**

**Me: why?**

**Ichigo: becaz you woke me up early...**

**Me: oh? oh right! well it was an emergency!**

**Ichigo: that you needed a pencil is an emergency?**

**Me: YES!**

**Ichigo: =_=" i don't get you...**

**Me: AND NEVER WILL! MWUAHAHHA! =3**

**Ichigo: stop rambling on about stuff! **

**Me: right...i need to make up a diary or something....**

**Ichigo: you had one and erased it! now start the damn thing already!**

**Me: and why are you here again?**

**Ichigo: becaz you needed a pencil....?**

**Me: Oh never mind! and before i start this i should say that this is going to be in Toshiro's pov!**

**Ichigo: finally~!**

**Me: Now let Punk Rock Camp STARTE!!!!**

**Renji: CAMERA?!**

**Ichigo: SET!**

**Ulquiorra: DRAMA?!**

**Grimmjow: CHECK!**

**Toshiro: Humor?!**

**Me: CHECK~**

**Everyone(including you~): ACTION!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Once i saw Aizen i dashed out to save my life! Phew~ at least he wont be able to catch meh in my super marathon! I mean in my super duper awesome thingy....ah what I'm trying to AWW!!! LOOK AT THAT!! ISN'T IT CUTE!! Aww!

"How much is it?! I want to buy this!" I said while pointing my finger to the small snake. Or the thing that was inside that crystal thingy machingy hingy lingy wow that rimes! =D

"$3,000 dollars. Are you sure you have the right amount on you kid?" Said the older, person in front of me, which caused me to twitch, by the word 'KID' DAM THIS PEOPLE!

"I'M NO KID! I'M NO KID! I'M NO KID! I'M NOT A FUCKING KID! I'M 16!! SIXTEEN! Want me to spell it? S-I-X-T-E-E-N! What in Spanish too? D-I-E-S-I-S-E-I-S! I can spell it even in German if need to be! Now gimmy that freaking thing in there and here's the money!" Ohh yeah i was beyond pissed now. Ohh not beyond, BEFORE! Damn this people! Thinking I'm crazy! I'm not a kid! You people have mental problems! Then you come to me saying, 'Ohh~ are you in therapy? Because i know you need it!' YEAH! And i nee-

"H-h-here's the snake sir." Said the older man said while handing me the snake thingy machingy hingy kingy (is that even a word?) to me.

"Ohhhhhhhh~ pwetty" I said while admiring the snake that was moving it's body so it will be crawled around my arm, while at every second will take it's tongue out.

"Umm sir, you can go now. I hope you enjoy you're new pet." Said the older man.

"yeah...." I trailed off by just looking at the beauty in my hand. I mean who wouldn't? (A/N:many people...) It was unique in most super steam, the scales on the body were white and a bluish ice color. And if you looked closely, it had like a dragon playing around the body. It's eyes were like burning red Ruby's, and its tongue dancing out every few seconds. With the snake securly around my hand and arm i went out of the store and walked down the sidewalk. While at it, i couldn't help my self to look at the snake in my hand! It's just so EXCITING! Waa~, i wonder what it eats...O_O!! OH NO! I FORGOT~! NOO! STUPID SELF! How dare you forget?! If you have a pet you always need to buy food you idiot! Not my fault...anyway~ i think he can wait for a little longer?

"OUCH! Damn! Who dare bite my hand!? WHO?!" I asked, then when i looked at my hand i saw blood dripping from it, while Hyourinmaru, yes I'm gonna name him by that! It sounds cool doesnt it?! =D This shall be my baby! And forever to eternity! Ohh while Hyourinmaru bit me again, on my pulse......ouch. Wait...is he licking MY blood?! VAMPIRE!! AHH!!

"Stop it! Don't bite you're master! Cant you see I'm too Young to be dying? And to be turn into a vampire in form of a snake like you? Gosh, learn something! What do they teach to these kids now a days? Seriously!" I said, while murmuring the last part to my self.

"TOUSHIRO~!" I heard....i heard....who is that? Ohh look at that hot baby! Dang! She has th-

"Toushiro Hitsugaya! Where have you been?!" Alondra asked. If you seriously don't know yet, she looks exactly the same as me! Only her eyes are green, light green, and her white hair touches the floor, while she's as short as me, aaaanndd well she's more crazy than me in every EVERY single aspect...

"I was busy re-aranging the camp! And yesh I bought a new pet! A Vampire-Snake~!" I announced, while putting my hand in eye level with her so she could see he animal.

"Say wha? A Vimpire? Siriusly? How come?"

"It was licking my blood! He bit me!"

"How come he's a guy?! It's a girl!"

"No i bought it so its a guy! Besides i already named him!"

"Oh..ok..what's the palls name?"

"Hyourinmaru."

".....Hyou- what?"

"Hy-ou-rin-ma-ru."

"Hyoupokutsu! Hiya! How have ya been~? Is Toushiro here taking care of you? Hmm?"

"...Pzzss zzssppzzss" Was all Hyourinmaru said. Translation, 'Im doing fine, oh thank you! Yes this idiot is taking care of me NOT! He just bought meh!' (A/N: That is what Toushiro thinks the translation is...which he pretty much knows what Hyourinmaru is saying, but that you'll get to know why later on! So the translation is right but he really doesn't know)

"Say wha? I cant understand you. I dont speak vampa-sneek langueage."

"Bang my head against the wall!"

"Ohh my pleasure!" And with that, she took my hair and bang my head full force against the wall. While i cried in pain, because of the hit, which is now giving me a BIG migraine, she laughs evilly at me...

"I was just sayin'! You didn' have to do it!"

"Ohh i didn't know! I am sooo sorry!"

"Whatever..."

"You know, we could like, Run and be free in the sky while having these cool candy cars and and, yeah!"

"I love candy, but in my opinion i will send it to hell!"

"What noo! Poor Candy!"

"Hey it was nice on seeing you again, but i seriously need to go now...."

"Ohh okk....then....i'll see ya' sometime in the masion?"

"Uhh yeah..."

"OK!" With the final goodbye she gave me a crushing hug, of coures i moved my hand out of the way so she wouldn't be able to crush the, now biting my hand again Hyourinmaru, and hugged back as much as i could.

"See ya!" I said while waving my good and care-free arm.

"Uh-hu! Bye!=D" Alondra waved and disappeared behind the big old fat guy....yup long time i don't see that women I'll be totally fine! =3

"Pzzzsss! SSppzz!!" Hyourinmaru said while biting my hand again, Translation: 'I'M HUNGRY! Gimme some food~!'

"Yeah yeah..whatever! Ohh Subway~ eat fresh! C'mon Hyou, lets eat there!" I cheered and went inside without waiting for a respond, then i went to the line and waited for my turn, when it was my turn i asked for what i wanted and then payed my bill and went outside again to find a, strawberry gawking at me! I mean, that dude, who i found in the bus stop? Yeah that one! And the one who 'saved' me from my blood shed! =3 So i walked to his table and sat down. Since no one was sitting with him. Besides the table was for two people.

"Hey~ Wat up?" I asked while i sat my self in the chair in front of him. It started to get a little awkward when he didn't answer, and kept staring at me.."What?!" I snapped.

"Oh, hi...uhhh so how have you been?" He asked me, ignoring my question.

"Ohh totally fine! I was basically gonna eat my sub-dish right now."

"Sub-dish?"

"Uhh ya know...since the sand wish is from subway and all that dilemma.."

"Ohh ok."

.... Silence took over again. And you know i JUST CANT STAND IT!! I just want to keep talking and talking and talking and talking and you get the point..

"So~ ?strawberry watz yar name?"

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you." He said while stretching his hand.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro! =D" I said while taking his hand on mine and shaking it. That's when i felt my vision start to blur, and something biting my pulse in my hand again, then everything went black. I don't know what happened next, though, all i know is, that there is a voice calling me, crushing down, just like....thunder...in a plane of ice, i was born, and i promise that in that plane of ice, I'll die.

**"TOUSHIRO!!"**

Was all i heard before i lost consciousness.

_Even during the good and the bad times I'll be there for you no matter what._

* * *

**Waa! Im done~ sorry for the late update! I got wrapped up! then i got sick, and projects from school kept on increasing! Bah! But atleast i made it! I will explain later why exactly Hyourinmaru gets wrapped up in here, and all this vampire-snake stuff in the next chapter! I swear! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! And wanted me too keep on going with this story! If it wasn't for that, this story wouldn't be here! **

**Toushiro: And those people are~:**

**TheUnknownWriter1111,**

**Fancy Kagome86,**

**RarusuRinnu1310,**

**XoXoBleachXoXo,**

**Sakura2010-shs,**

**Megan Marianne Crossheart**

**Thank you all for reviewing! =3 You all make me make me happy! And encorage me to do more chappies! Yeash! Now i cant wait to do the next chapter! =3**

**Toushiro: I cant wait to wake up!!**

**"Me": Right...you were supposed to be sleeping...**

**Toushiro: yup!**

**Me:okk whatever! See ya in the next chap! Punk Rock camp BEGINS! =D**

**Toushiro: Punk rock Camp is out!**


	5. What?

A/N: Hahaha! :) I know it's been sooooooo long! :DD But now I think I've gotten better at writing NOT the best thing but still :D Anyway! Enough about this pointless authors note since it doesn't really matters ^^; no excuse either :P Now for what you've all been waiting for! Punk Rock Camp Starte!

**Rangiku: You came back!**

**Me: Yeah! :D**

**Rangiku! I'm so happy! Finally we'll be famous!**

**Me: o.O Anyways! Lets start the party!**

**Ichigo: What party?**

**Me: Would you just go on with the flow man?**

**Ichigo: No! What party?**

**Me: ….**

**Toushirou: You know, the one where we start the chapter?**

**Me: Did I ever told you how much I love you Toushirou?*Hugs***

**Toushirou:*giggles* AwwS!**

**Ichigo: LETS GO! :DD**

**Me: O.O**

**Toushirou: We've lost him! :O**

**Me: Oh my! Call Renji~!**

**Toushirou: RENJI!**

**Renji: What? -.-**

**Toushirou: ICHIGO! MY LOVE HAS GONE MENTAL! :O**

**Renji: …? You-yo-your love?**

**Toushirou: Ooops..**

**Me: Aww!**

**Rangiku: Teehee! His blushing!**

**Renji: Since when!**

**Toushirou: Ehhh, this is going to be in my pov. So yeah! :D **

**Renji: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

**Me: Now lets start Punk Rock Camp!**

**Rangiku: Camera?**

**Ichigo: CHECK!**

**Grimmjow: DRAMA?**

**Ulquiorra: CHECK!**

**Toushirou: Drama?**

**Me: WITH FORCE! SCREAM IT!**

**Toushirou: DRAMA?**

**Aizen: CHECK!**

**Everyone else besides Aizen: O.O?**

**Aizen: What?**

**Everyone: ...Oh! ACTION!**

* * *

I woke up to some annoying beeping sound. My head was pounding, it hurted like a bitch. Gah, I bet I got drunk again...wait I don't drink that's Rangiku's hobby. I opened my eyes to instantly close them.

Too much light..why so bright? Gosh...I opened them slowly and blinked a few times to adjust to the bright room. I was in a hospital? Since when?

"Oh, it seems like you woke up." A nice husky voice said from my side. I turned my head to see some weird freak! :O Nah just kidding :) He had orange hair, pretty tall about 6'2. The most warmest hazel eyes I have ever seen. They could make you melt, and he had muscles. I bet you 10 bucks he has a 6 pack!

"Who are you?" I glared at him. What if he was a rapist? :O

"Don't you remember? I'm Ichigo." Ichigo said. I kept my glare on him while trying to think if I really knew him. Nothing came. I frowned.

"No, I don't remember you." I replied.

The door opened and Ulquiorra along with Grimmjow entered he room.

"Why am I here? We were supposed to be at camp!" I yelled at them. They flinched at my town. I feel so evil! :D

"Don't you remember?" Grimmjow asked, "You were with Ichigo and you fainted of blood loss."

I stared at him like if he was some alien. That I know of, I never went with the Ichigo dude nowhere.

"What do you remember Toushirou?" Ulquiorra asked me.

"Well, we were walking to the bus stop and then I wake up here..." They stared at me like if I had grown another head. "What?"

"The other side of you must have had taken control then.." Ulquiorra whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"So it's true?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra, while said person nodded.

"Yes, it seems like it. We need to tell Head Master Hitsugaya about this." Ulquiorra bit his lip while Grimmjow started pacing around the room.

"Okay...care to explain?" I asked. They looked at me then looked at each other, then back at me.

"Well...no. We can't. But your father will." Grimmjow answered me seriously.

"What does he has to say?"

"He'll tell you when his ready"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Yes you ca-"

"Will you two shut up! Seriously!" Ichigo had annoyed expression while Ulquiorra just sighed.

"Fine!" We both murmured.

"Anyways, ready for camp?" Ulquiorra asked me.

"Heck to the yes! I can't wait!" I felt myself going into a hyper mood.

"I bet you are," Ichigo chuckled.

I just smiled a shy smile at him. He was just that good. :) He even smiled back at me! Hehe..I feel like a high school girl now! :O That's bad!

Ichigo's pov. *

After the crazy talk at the hospital they left him go. But there's something I didn't get. What did Ulquiorra meant with the whole; "The other side of you must have had taken control then." I mean, seriously? That's just weird. Anyways, tomorrow Punk Rock Camp starts! I'm a little excited to go! I mean who isn't? I smirked. This summer was sure going to be an exciting one!

I opened the door to my apartment and decided to eat something then head to bed. As I walked to the kitchen I saw some red flash into my eyes and then BOOM! I met the floor.

"Dude! I've been waiting for you since who knows when! Where were you?" Asked an annoyed Renji.

I just grunted while standing up and glaring at him. "None of your business"

He raised an eyebrow then just shrugged. "There's some Chinese food on the counter, oh and I'm staying over!" And with that he ran into my spear room before I could protest.

I sight and grabbed some Chinese food and sat myself on the couch while watching tv. After a few minutes I was done. So I decided to shower and go to sleep. I knew tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

I cleaned my plate, and skipped to my room and took a quick shower and not to soon my head hit the pillow I was on dream land.

"WAKE UP!" I jumped out my bed while hitting Renji's forehead. Ha! That's what you get sucker! :P

"Dude! Get ready we're leaving in10 minutes to camp! So make sure to pack and FAST!" With that he ran out of my room. Weirdo..wait 10 MINUTES?

I hurriedly slipped some jeans on and a random shirt while taking my empty school bag and started to throw cloths there. More than what it should have? I ran back to my closet and slipped some socks and shoes on, while taking my wallet as well. I ran into the bathroom washed my teeth did my hair and make up and then ran back to my room. Then I remembered my iPod and started looking for it.

"2 minutes left!" Renji announced from my living room.

Gaah! Why me? I can't find my iPod, oh there it is! I took it from my night stand and ran into the living room panting.

"Okey-dokey! Let's go!" Cheered Renji. I think his on drugs! :O

"Are you on drugs?" I asked

He looked at me weirdly then replied; "No...I DRANK YOUR MONSTER! :D"

Oh..that explains a lot I guess.

We both walked, no wait I walked while he skipped to my car. Once there we got in, me on the passenger side while he was on the driver's side. Since I didn't know where the camp was.

After hours and hours and hours and HOURS of driving, sleeping, eating, and waiting. We finally pulled up to Punk Rock Camp. Right outside were standing some scary dudes with their hair spiked up. Heavy make up and boots. I saw some girl walk in a tutu. o.o We pulled up to a parking lot and got out. As I walked towards the entrance, I got to know a little bit more of this place.

IT WAS HUMONGOUS! There were about three castles? Few huge mansions, so much trees. Which makes everything more beautiful! This place was just WOW! Is that a pool? Ohh, I'm loving this place already! Maybe coming here wasn't a bad idea. If only I knew what really was going to happen, then maybe I wouldn't of had gotten so in love with this place.

_Maybe letting go is better than not letting it go._

_:) tomorrow I'll post the next chapter :D Bye bye! Oh and Thanks those for you who reviewed! And read and and yeah THANK YOU SO MUCH! :DD R&R~ :D_


End file.
